Inbetweens
by TheInamorato
Summary: This will be a collection of in-between-the-scenes oneshot fics. They'll either be based on my TFA continuation story 'A Time For Trust' or taken from the show itself. Contains slash/dubcon/sticky
1. Enigma

_A/N: This story is set in the 'A Time for Trust-verse' which can be found under the name ToyzInTheAttic (that's me ^_^). This takes place immediately following the chapter 'Loyalty' where Megatron forces a confession of --that's right-- LOYALTY from Starscream. This is my first attempt at slash between these two so I hope it came out alright. Reviews are greatly appreciated and I'm not opposed to **constructive** feedback._

_If you haven't read A Time For Trust and have no desire to then here's a quick summary to get you caught up: This is all happening post Season 3. The 'Cons escaped from the EG and went back to Earth to (big surprise) collect the remaining All Spark fragments. Blackarachnia resurrected Starscream and crossed him with the brain of a brilliant organic chemist. Her intention was to build upon Starscream's (G1 canon reference) Cybertronian engineering skills so he'd have the ability to purge her of her organic contamination (Primus woman, get a new hobby). In the scene 'Loyalty', Megatron returns to the 'con base from a losing battle against the Autobots. This would normally put Megatron in a foul mood, especially since Starscream is the one patching up his battle wounds, but considering Starscream just invented a means of perpetual energon, Megatron's mood is teetering on the edge of reasonable._

_Sticky, dubcon and fluff  
_

_

* * *

_

**Enigma** _by ToyzInTheAttic_

Megatron strode across the base with satisfied pride, leaving Starscream frustrated and humiliated on the computer platform. The Decepticon leader passed by his subordinates and nodded approvingly to their progress with the energon transmutation. He made for the tunnel, stopping to glance back at Starscream with 'the look' before disappearing into the dark passageway.

Starscream knew the 'the look' too well. That look said 'I won this round and now it's time for me to collect my trophy.' He pouted as he left the platform and reluctantly headed for the tunnel. The other Decepticons watched him from the corners of their optics, pretending like they didn't know what was about to happen. This further jabbed at Starscream's pride. Had he really come all this way just to be back at square one? Immortality, monumental breakthroughs in cloning technology, unsurpassed genius…yet still beckoning to Megatron's every need? Pathetic.

The former SIC dragged his feet and purposely avoiding optic contact with the others. As he wandered down the crude tunnel, he wondered if Megatron originally intended to carve out such a convenient passageway to the surface, or if it was just coincidence that the result of his fusion cannon fit was an improvement to their base's floor plan. Regardless, it was a reminder of the tyrant's unpredictability…one of the few things Starscream did truly still fear about his leader.

Starscream jetted up to the surface, immediately switching his scanners on and taking a sweeping 360 degree survey of the forest. The crickets chirped like they had a Primus-given right to. Apparently, they didn't get the memo of speaking only when spoken to when in the presence of Megatron. He ventured further into the forest, anticipating an accosting at any moment. Finally an energy signal registered in his cortex, from behind…typical.

The seeker stood his ground, refusing to face the source of the signal. He had to scrape at what little pride he had left that evening, and feigning indifference was the only tactic he could muster now. Rhetorical question time: "What is it you request of me, Lord Megatron?" he delivered casually, insincerely.

The energy signal drew closer. Starscream could feel the heat from his leader's chassis merely a breath behind him, but still refused to turn around. His spark began thrumming. Was it fear, anger, arousal…or a familiar mix of all three? The strong grey thigh that brushed over Starscream's hip pointed to arousal: time-old, aggravating arousal. The formidable mech now stood flush against the seeker's body, just off center behind his shoulder plating.

"How long has it been?" emerged a gravelly purr.

Starscream kept his feet planted into the earth but folded his arms across his cockpit as if to stifle the visual increase in his ventilations. That question irritated him. Megatron knew damn well when the last time was. It was probably one of their best. It was sparked by the residual high of a recent battle with the Autobots; a battle they won. A rare victory, one to be rightfully celebrated. Starscream shifted his feline brow just enough to catch sight of his leader's crimson optics.

"Not long enough." Starscream sniped sarcastically.

Megatron lightly chuckled then lifted a powerful finger to trail along the edge of the wing directly under his mighty chin. Starscream tensed and shuddered, heat levels rising quicker than he'd like.

"Still on the defensive, I see" Megatron spoke lightheartedly as he leaned into his soldier's neck and drifted his hand across the candy red collar armor. Starscream titled his head away, exposing his neck and regretfully releasing a raspy moan.

"That's more like it" whispered the tyrant as he nipped at inviting neck cables. He lifted a hungry hand to Starscream's face, thick black thumb traveling up the long chin and stopping on the pinched mouth. The fusion cannon was merely inches from the seeker's optics.

With urgency, Starscream grasped at the menacing weapon and unhinged it from the entrapping arm. He tossed it a safe distance away and sneered at it for good measure. Megatron eyeballed his displaced weapon, chucking again as he shifted around the wing so his chest now pressed into the cockpit.

"I had no intention of using that." He kept his hand lingering on Starscream's face, enjoying the feel of the mouth gradually softening under his touch. Megatron leaned in so his lips were hovering over the slender cheek, metal brushing metal as he spoke with a taunting smile. "Unless you want me to."

Starscream yanked his head with irritation from the probing hand then, to Megatron's surprise, pressed into a hard, bitter kiss, instantly pulling a growling moan from his leader. Megatron's responded immediately, gliding his glossa across his soldier's lips, enjoying the traces of energon still clinging to them. He probed into the pinched mouth and moaned again at the flavor of a lingering overcharge. His hand trailed down to cup over the seeker's hip. He pulled the slender body into his own, locking it in place by smoothly shifting his leg over the back of the skinny leg. Starscream pulled from the kiss, gasping with arousal and overwhelmed by how much of their bodies were now touching. He trapped Megatron's neck in his claws, aiming to reconnect the kiss, but Megatron reacted with a painful groan.

"Mind the neck wound" warned the tyrant through gritted teeth. He pulled Starscream's arm off the wound then forced it to wrap around his red plated flank.

"My apologies, oh great one" murmured Starscream with surprise and slight conniving. He eased back into the kiss with a smirk. Megatron slid his arms around the seeker's waist and crept his hand along the perky red aft. He slipped his fingers between Starscream's legs, pressing at his interface panel. The panel retracted and two, thick black fingers immediately slide into a wet valve. Starscream's optics popped and he pulled away completely, grasping at his crotch and looking at it in shock.

"What in the All Spark is your problem?" snapped Megatron as he beheld the bewildered seeker with insult. Starscream simply stood, his hand buried between his legs. He looked back and forth between his body and Megatron, face awash with stupefied shame. "You're behaving like this is your first time" continued Megatron, annoyed.

Starscream gaped at Megatron with a dawning, humiliated expression. "Um…technically…in this body…it is" he said sheepishly. Megatron looked him over in disbelief. "My original body was stolen by the Headmaster, don't you remember?"

"You're joking" denied Megatron. He strode over to Starscream and circled him, eyeballing every inch of him. He ran his fingers along the back of a wing, searching meticulously over the streamline seams. Starscream relaxed slightly but kept his shielding hand buried between his legs. Megatron stopped behind him, his fingers repeatedly gliding over one spot on the wing.

"You see?" offered the jet. "The scar is gone."

Megatron groaned in disappointment. "Pity…I rather liked that scar" he complained with a furrowed brow.

"Of course you did" retorted Starscream. "You put it there." Megatron slightly softened with nostalgia, impartial to seeker's insulted tone of voice. He grabbed the red hips and spun the jet to face him. Starscream feebly leaned in for another kiss but found himself pushed backward, almost tripping over his own feet.

His aft bumped into a fallen tree (a giant of a tree, even by transformer standards) and Megatron lifted him onto the moss-covered berth. Starscream sat upon the tree, looking questionably to Megatron, whose shoulders pushed past the knobby knees and scraped up his thighs. Starscream's interface panel was still open and guarded by one of his hands, but Megatron forcefully pushed the hand away then wrapped his fingers around the erect spike. Starscream tensed and threw his head back, shuddering in desire.

The tree's girth was massive, enough so Starscream could lean back and rest his head in the miniature ecosystem growing from the bark. The sensation from his leader's firm grip sent shivers through his entire virgin chassis. Megatron squeezed his spike rhythmically feeling pleased with himself for the writhing he was pulling from the beautiful, hungry body. Starscream couldn't see Megatron's face as he stared euphorically at the forest canopy, but he could sense the pompous, satisfied smile.

Megatron pulled an energon cube from his cockpit, the pink glow catching the seeker's eye. He dipped two fingers into the liquid, swirling it around a bit then trailed his dripping hand over Starscream's interface panel. Starscream lightly jolted at the feel of the cold substance then moaned in surprise a he felt his spike coated with it.

"This is…new" gasped the seeker as he dug his claws into the moss around him, his chest lifting up and down in sheer arousal. He cried out and bucked as Megatron's mouth closed around his spike, his thighs pressing against the former gladiator's helmet. Fear crept into Starscream's rush of ecstasy. Megatron never behaved like this, never pleased him like this. Something wasn't right.

"Why…"he whimpered "are you—"

_[Because you earned it] _interruptedMegatron through their silent comm speak. Megatron was far too dignified to speak with a spike in his mouth, especially a comment as flattering as that. Starscream was beside himself. This was too weird. He was for sure going to die tonight. Megatron would find a way to extinguish his spark for good. There's no way he'd keep anyone alive after performing such an act on them. Starscream's mutated processor screamed paranoia but his spike throbbed in pleasure.

Megatron dipped his hand into the energon again and slid the wet fingers into an already wetted valve. Starscream's processor nearly exploded. The sensation was too much to take in combination with the fear. One of them had to go. He finally concluded that if Megatron did offline him tonight, it wouldn't be such a bad way to go, and so he abandoned his fear and gave himself fully to the pleasure. He rolled his body up to lustfully claw at Megatron's helm, but a mighty black hand slammed him back down.

The tyrant pulled the throbbing spike from his mouth and lifted himself upon the tree, his knees straddling Starscream's hips. He kept his fingers plunged inside the valve, thrusting them in and out with fluid movements. He retracted his own panel unsheathing his fully erect and frightfully impressive spike, which immediately caught Starscream's eye. The unpredictable mech began stroking himself while he continued to plunge his fingers in and out of the quivering seeker.

I- I don't…understand, Me—Megatron" squeaked Starscream. "why—"

"Why must you constantly speak?" interrupted an irritated tyrant. Starscream jolted as the fingers then pulled out of him then shrieked in pain as the monstrous spike drove into him. Megatron tilted his head back and growled in delight at the feel of the virgin nodes; his arousal further heightened as Starscream's body writhed in pain at each forceful thrust. He looked back down over the helpless form, his hunger growing even stronger. The entire contents of the energon cube splashed out over the length of the jet's body and Megatron leaned over to lap up the sweet spillage.

Starscream arched and squirmed, nearly mad from the mix of sensations. He hollered out, all dignity abandoned when he felt rough, strong fingers wrap around his spike and start slowly stroking it. Megatron ran his glossa up the cockpit, over the red collar then into Starscream's neck, stopping to bite down on a major cable. The seeker strained in resistance but couldn't stop his overload from erupting, sending hot transfluid seeping over Megatron's fingers.

Starscream went limp, shuddering in residual after effects and somewhat fearful of the smile he felt form against his neck. Megatron trailed his wetted hand up the length of the jet's body, dipping his fingers into small pools of energon which his glossa had missed. He plunged two fingers into Starscream's mouth, his hand dripping fluid onto the chin which Megatron proceeded to lick up with a scheming smile. The seeker moaned helplessly at the taste of himself, the energon and the feel of Megatron's fingers on his glossa.

Stricken with overwhelming sensations, the jet only lay motionless, feet dangling listlessly off their organic berth. Megatron pulled his fingers from the whimpering mouth then captured it with his own, growling lustfully at the mix of flavors. Starscream dimmed his optics, allowing himself to get lost in the intimacy; something he'd been a stranger to for far too long.

The euphoria was spoiled when strong fingers forcefully pried open Starscream's cockpit. He wriggled out of the kiss and glared with shock and insult into Megatron's intent expression.

"Do not fight it Starscream." Megatron spoke in a sinister whisper.

Starscream shifted his arm to close his spark chamber but Megatron pinned it to the tree. "You know you cannot stop me from taking what I want" continued the tyrant.

"I know what you're doing" seethed Starscream with a painful realization. "You want the formula!"

Megatron looked down on him in guilty annoyance. He now had both of Starscream's wrists pinned with one hand and was hardly bothered by the attempts to struggle free. He gazed into the seeker's spark, squinting at its intense luminosity. He opened his chest panel and unveiled his own spark, much to Starscream's fear. The jet struggled more, creating unwanted and pleasurable friction from Megatron's spike, which was still fully erected inside him. Starscream winced as he felt his nodes welcoming the spike, his wall lining with more transfluid.

Megatron could only behold his soldier with maddening want. He began slowly thrusting into the eager valve, his optics dimming with pleasure at the regretful squeaks he invoked. The seeker's tight, untouched valve clenched hard around him, causing the him to buckle. It took all his strength to keep the writhing arms pinned down.

Starscream ground his teeth in euphoric rage. He did NOT want a spark merge, not with Megatron, not with anyone and especially not while his processor was in this state. He needed to talk Megatron out of it. He opened his mouth to protest but could only moan feebly as Megatron thrust forcefully in and out of him.

"It doesn't…work that way" he finally muttered, weakly.

Megatron slowed his thrusts down and stared deeply into the Starscream's face. "If a merge…actually could transfer the formula…it would still be…useless to you."

"I don't believe that for an instant!" snapped Megatron. He stopped thrusting completely and tightened his grasp around the seeker's wrists. He leaned closer to him, their sparks now lighting each other, and bore his blazing red glare into Starscream's twitching face.

"Then…you're a fool" defended the seeker.

Megatron's optics illuminated fiercely and he jerked his body with a single, threatening thrust, reminding his soldier of his delicate situation. Starscream whimpered in fear but continued his attempts to protest the action.

"The formula will do you…no good…I already told you this."

Megatron scowled. "You lie."

"It's the truth" pleaded the seeker breathlessly. "It would take you years of scientific study to even remotely grasp the complexity of it…years which you cannot afford right now."

Megatron grimaced as he looked over the helpless scientist with irritation, his spike still throbbing inside the responsive valve.

Starscream could feel his words sinking into his leader's logic circuits.

"Please Megatron…don't do this…It will only put my altered processor at risk." Okay, slight stretch of the truth, but Starscream knew his damnable leader wouldn't know the difference.

Megatron leaned back slightly, separating their sparks from the dangerous proximity and pushing on the brink of embarrassment.

Starscream sank in relief, ventilations still heavy and sensing every bit of Megatron's defeat. He relaxed a notch, relishing the mech's pathetic desperation and slightly amused by the extent the old fool was willing to go to get what he wanted. There's nothing Megatron wanted more than that which he could not have; this Starscream knew too well. Despite the massive spike still buried in his pristine and sensitive valve, Starscream no longer feared the situation. The game was over; Starscream won and Megatron's obvious displeasure was all the trophy the former SIC needed.

"And another thing" Starscream spoke up brazenly, "you would no longer have an excuse to keep me around…if you could do my job."

Megatron furrowed his brow in heated disapproval as Starscream faintly smirked. The frustrated tyrant slowly resumed thrusting his hips, the friction on his spike softening him enough to curb his temper.

"What are you implying, Starscream?" he inquired with an attempt at indifference. "Do you think I enjoy having you around?" His movements picked up momentum, causing Starscream to tilt his head back and whimper in delight. "That I take pleasure in constantly looking over my shoulder?"

"Yes" breathed the seeker.

Megatron reared up with anger, yanking his spike from the hungry valve and slamming both their spark chambers shut. He flipped Starscream over to lay face down in the moss then pressed his mighty length back into him, gripping both hands over the petite red hips. Starscream hollered in pain but his body shuddered in pleasure. Megatron, perched firmly on his knees, thrust hard into his soldier's valve. Starscream's face and cockpit were buried in the moss but his aft was stuck in the air; quite an undignified pose but one he was used to with Megatron and therefore, despite the humiliation, he was strangely at ease.

Megatron pumped mercilessly, ramming his pelvic plating into the cherry aft and leaving scrapes of black paint on it. He slid his other hand up Starscream's lower back then into the groove between the wings. Starscream's vocalizations of pleasure were constant, in-time with Megatron's thrusts and but laden with an obvious exhaustion that took Megatron by surprise. The tyrant slowed his thrusts slightly and allowed an annoying concern to drift into his processor.

"When was the last time you recharged?" he inquired, pretending not to care.

"When I was offline" Starscream replied casually.

"What! What are talking about?" Megatron grew irritated and slowed his thrusting down even more. "You never went offline…not with that blasted fragment wedged in your cortex."

"You're wrong" he argued weakly "that fragment is gone. The ninjas removed it with their Processor over Matter."

Starscream loved contradicting his leader. It brought him joy, especially when the contradiction was enough to distract Megatron from satisfying his own sexual needs. Starscream dimmed his optics and basked in the confusion he could feel in his leader's uneven thrusts, but those thrusts quickly picked up and become hard enough to drive the seeker's face further and further into the moss.

Megatron grunted as each of his violent movements inched him toward overloading. Starscream felt another round of fear well in his spark, purely for the thought that Megatron might draw this out far longer than his aching valve could withstand. Luckily the pleasure that built from the immense friction drove the seeker's fear away and he found himself moaning in time with his leader's grunts. They ascended into overload together, Megatron squeezing the quivering hips as he threw his head back and hollered a sound that undoubtedly scattered any and all wildlife in the vicinity.

The Decepticon commander collapsed onto his soldier's back, flattening him to the bed of moss. He lay there a moment, ventilations heavy while he mulled over his thoughts, his hand autonomously tracing the length of the pinned body. He finally shifted his massive chassis to lay on his side upon the tree and half-press into the static lump that is Starscream. He rested his chin on a protruding wing and analyzed the colorful chassis, drifting his fingers along the curves and pondering the odd reality of his re-born scientist.

"If that fragment is gone, then what in the All Spark is keeping you online?" he asked with confusion.

"Umm…my spark?" Starscream's voice was muffled by the moss, but his sarcasm was blatant. "That little glowy thing you just tried to defile?"

"How did your spark regenerate itself? Especially since this isn't even your original body?" continued Megatron, trying to stifle his annoyance at Starscream's bratty behavior.

"The All Spark fragment in my head restored it" he replied casually, almost inaudible.

Megatron pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Blast it, Starscream, you're not making any sense."

"Sure I am" he assured. "I used one of the protoforms on the Nemesis in this body, which allowed my All Spark fragment to start forming a new spark in me."

"But you just said the ninjas offlined you when they took your fragment."

"They did. My spark wasn't strong enough yet to keep me alive without the fragment."

Megatron rolled over onto his back, fingers still pinched on his brow. "Now you're just purposely toying with me" he vented in frustration.

"No, I'm not. Not this time" Starscream spoke earnestly but with a smirk as he lifted himself to sit back on his knees, the action pulling a fatigued groan from him. He looked over Megatron's chassis then traced his tapered claw along the black pelvic plating, merely a twitch away from the spike that had no right being that large for just having overloaded. Megatron promptly slid his interface panel shut, nearly slamming Starscream's finger in it. The seeker flinched but couldn't help smirking wider in amusement and he kept fondling the grooves and curves of the impressive chassis beneath him.

"Had Blackarachnia never intervened, I still would've come back online eventually" he continued smugly.

Megatron looked up at him, puzzled.

"How is that possible?" he barked with annoyance as Starscream dug the tips of his claws under the black panel. Megatron was fed up with the teasing and yanked the seeker down to lay flush against his chest. He wrapped his arms underneath the wings and pressed the black helmet into his neck, wincing slightly as it brushed against his freshly-patched wound.

"A protoform's spark is strong, no matter the size" he whispered into his leader's neck, unable to hid his shock at Megatron's affection. "It's built to grow, evolve and shape itself around the body it was chosen for. My body simply had to relearn to draw life from my spark again rather than the fragment. However…this is a slow process."

Starscream let his chassis sink in relaxation and Megatron responded by tightening his embrace. He couldn't help but respond to the rare affection being given him and had to wonder if there were ulterior motives or if he was just (lucky?) enough to catch his arch nemesis in such an unlikely state. He quickly deduced that thinking too hard on the matter distracted from the enjoyment of it and that he's better off continuing his rambling to help distract from any potential awkwardness.

"The humans would've no doubt scrapped my body for spare parts if Blackarachnia didn't find me. According to her, all color was sapped from my chassis. I appeared so offline that she feared I wouldn't retain any of my memories…or so she said. Her scientific abilities are respectable enough, but she was hardly a replacement for me after you promoted me to—"

"So you are in debt to her" Megatron interrupted.

"We all are" he countered.

Megatron chewed over this but Starscream was already bored with the discussion. He drifted his fingers up Megatron's neck and lightly pressed at his recent patch job. The wounded gladiator winced in pain and snatched the seeker's hand in his own, pulling it back to down rest upon his chest.

"How do you figure?" snapped Megatron.

Starscream brought his knee up and dragged his leg over Megatron's pulling another painful twitch from the mech as he scraped along the leg wound.

"Will you please desist the antagonizing and answer the question" Megatron ordered.

"Put the pieces together, oh mighty one" he replied sarcastically, his smirk now at its fullest. "Without her, there would be no me, and without me, there would be no formula." Starscream shook his head. "Perhaps I should I draw you a diagr—"

"That's quite enough!" interrupted the angered leader as he squeezed tightly and threateningly on Starscream's hand.

"Why must you incessantly try my patience? Do you enjoy receiving my wrath?"

Starscream's chassis warmed as he felt Megatron's temper push to the surface. He scooted up, burying his face in the mighty neck and nipping at uninjured cables.

"You should..." he spoke in between nips "know the answer to that by now." He propped himself onto his elbow then pressed his lips down upon his leader's tightened mouth. Megatron, despite his rise of aggravation, reactively pressed the back of his soldier's helmet, deepening the kiss.

They moaned a duet of passion, much to each other's surprise. The kiss wasn't typical; it was expressive, sincere and ultimately…confusing, but neither of them wanted to end it. Their glossas probed, their hands explored, and their bodies squirmed. They could almost swear they felt time take a break and nod its head to their altering of the natural order of the universe.

Megatron finally broke the kiss, but only enough to give his lips space to talk. He kept his optics dimmed, as Starscream did; neither of them willing to confront the unexpected intimacy. Starscream's lips began quivering, ramping up to break the silence but Megatron cut him off, his lips brushing Starscream's with each word.

"You are…truly an enigma, Starscream."


	2. Stowaway

_A/N: This is a rewrite of the Prowl/Lockdown scene in chapter 17 of 'A Time For Trust.' Sorry about the screenplay format, but I didn't want to take the time to go back and rewrite the entire scene into novel format. If you're reading ATFT, then I'm sure you're used to it by now though. ^_^ I wanted to get this posted before Optimus Bob posts her upcoming, sweet-ass Cybertronian Nights chapter, which references this scene.  
_

_This chapter can pretty much stand alone as a post-Season 3 encounter with Prowl and Lockdown, accept for one big issue: Prowl's alive. =P The 'cons resurrected him but melded him with a demented human brain, so he's been a little...off lately. I fall back on this plot device as a means to bridge the gap between the episodes, A Fistful of Implied Slash (err, Energon) and Five Servos of Doom, which isn't the easiest of gaps to bridge. "Hey Prowl, I killed your sensei, but I really think we should be business partners." (Sure, TFA writers, whatever you say. =/) If Prowl were in his right mind, he wouldn't so easily brush off Lockdown's past sins...but Prowl isn't in his right mind._

_Disclaimer: Hasbro owns all, I just play in their world._

_

* * *

_

_**Stowaway** by ToyzInTheAttic  
_

**DINOBOT ISLAND - DEATH'S HEAD CRUISER - BRIDGE**

Lockdown stands hunched over the control console, grumbling a series of near-inaudible complaints as he plots a course to Cybertron.

LOCKDOWN  
First 'con that complains about the mess'll be hitchhiking.

From the shadowy corners of the bridge, a smooth voice shamelessly infiltrates the bounty hunter's assumed solitude.

PROWL  
So, you've allied yourself with the Decepticons.

Without a thought of hesitation, Lockdown whirls around and fires a net toward the unwelcome presence, an attack easily predicted by the ninja and even more easily dodged with a simple somersault.

Despite the pleasure of being reunited with a formidable foe, Lockdown instinctively transforms his upgraded hand into a raging chainsaw if, for nothing more, than the effect. An adrenaline-boosted smile spreads across his face as he locks blaring red optics upon the sleek crouched form.

LOCKDOWN  
Was wonderin' when you'd show up. How'd ya find me?

PROWL  
The smell.

LOCKDOWN  
(laughing heartily)  
Rude little punk.

The enthralled bounty hunter advances slowly on the ninja, who maintains his safe distance with graceful sidestepping. Lockdown eyeballs every inch of Prowl with near disbelieving optics. He furrows his brow once realizing that one very prominent upgrade is missing.

LOCKDOWN  
Happen to your master's helmet?

Prowl's hands are clenched artfully over his shuriken as he fixes his stare upon his opponent's every move.

PROWL  
Wouldn't you like to know. If I recall correctly, he was your master too.

Lockdown continues to advance and Prowl continues to keep his distance, forcing the two into a gaping waltz across the ship's bridge. Pacing halfway around the room's circumference is enough to bore the bounty hunter. He powers down his chainsaw and carelessly leans back against the operating berth positioned in the center of the room.

LOCKDOWN  
The hell's your story anyway? The ol' coot boot you outta the Well with orders to take me out?

Prowl is insulted by the mech's casual attitude.

PROWL  
I'd rather not talk about my master or my resurrection if it's all the same to you. (he follows suit out of spite and relaxes his defensive stance). I didn't come here to fight.

LOCKDOWN  
Then what the spark you doin' here?

PROWL  
I wish to discuss a business proposition.

Lockdown twists his tattooed face in uncertainty. He didn't see that coming one bit, especially considering the sins he'd confessed to committing during their last encounter. He looks the ninja over with conflicting thoughts of hope and skepticism. The illogical part of him wants to interpret Prowl's words as a partnership, but that was a dangerous path to tread. The infuriating rejection that resulted from his initial proposal of a partnership was not something he wanted to rehash.

LOCKDOWN  
Intriguing as that sounds, your timing is horrible. This ship's about to be filled with 'cons.

Lockdown ambles to the control console, managing with near success to convey an aloof state of being.

PROWL  
(interrogating)  
Why?

Prowl remains still but follows the bounty hunter's every cryptic move, once again insulted that the mech would regard him so casually.

LOCKDOWN  
Am transportin' em. (slightly shameful) Pay was too good to pass up.

PROWL  
Isn't that the story of your life. (He studies the mech a moment then shifts his tone from hostile to hopeful) So…you're not joining them?

LOCKDOWN  
Spark no!

PROWL  
Where are you taking them?

LOCKDOWN  
(looking over his shoulder with irritation)  
Ain't telling you that. My customers are entitled to their confidentiality, 'specially from do-goodin' little Autobots.

The accusation ruffles the ninja and he breaks his glare against the mech's back to uncomfortably flutter his optics and shift his glance around the room.

PROWL  
That is…not who I am…not anymore.

The kid's angst is enough to warrant Lockdown's full attention as he turns around and leans against the console. He watches with skepticism as the troubled ninja struggles to make eye contact then folds his mismatched arms across his chest.

LOCKDOWN  
Bullshit.

The ninja snaps his focus up, eager to defend against being called out unjustly.

PROWL  
It's the truth.

LOCKDOWN  
Why would I believe that?

Prowl pauses as the ultimate moment of truth is upon him. It didn't matter how much he practiced the line in his head, it didn't make it any easier on his pride to actually deliver it in person.

PROWL  
Because…I came here to…see if your offer still stands.

Lockdown battles an array of processes flooding his mind from joy to irony then finally, suspicion. He wasn't protoformed yesterday and wouldn't allow the devious little Autobot to rope him in at his weak point.

LOCKDOWN  
Nice try, kid, but I don't buy it. (he turns back around to the console and pretends to attend to some important key tapping) You're up to somethin'. There's no way you'd abandon your precious Prime. (glancing back over his shoulder with insult) What kind of fool you take me for?

PROWL  
(growing desperate)  
Listen to me Lockdown, I am no longer one of them.

Prowl grows frustrated that his first attempt failed and stifles the idea of elevating his desperation to the next level. He hopes closing the gap between the two will aid in conveying his point.

PROWL  
Everything I did for them…what I sacrificed, was apparently…unappreciated. (his spark sinks) They did not deem me worthy enough to be laid to rest as a hero and instead brought me back to this planet to be buried in dirt.

Lockdown stops his fondling of the keypads and mulls over the ninja's uncharacteristically single-minded behavior. He feels a twinge of nausea at the baseless self-defeat that shouldn't be spewing from a 'bot originally deserving of his partnership.

LOCKDOWN  
(turning around)  
Somethin's off about you.

He looks over Prowl with disappointment.

LOCKDOWN  
You'd better go.

Prowls closes the gap further, shamelessly, pitifully and completely abandoning any shred of dignity.

PROWL  
Lockdown please! I have no where else to go. At least take me off this planet.

The monitor blips with static then fills with the materializing image of Shockwave.

SHOCKWAVE  
Shockwave to Lockdown. Please report.

If the bounty hunter could ever be driven to pity, this would be the moment. Something was completely wrong about the kid and he couldn't bring himself to send him packing.

LOCKDOWN  
I gotta take this. (points to the corner of the room) Get outta viewing range.

He faces the monitor again and opens up his end of the call.

LOCKDOWN  
Shockwave.

SHOCKWAVE  
Report your location.

LOCKDOWN  
Closer than you think. Where you want me to park this gal?

SHOCKWAVE  
I will send you the coordinates. There is a clearing in the forest large enough to land your ship in. You will see a crude hole in the ground, do not land upon it, rather next to it.

LOCKDOWN  
Gotcha…don't land on hole.

SHOCKWAVE  
When can we anticipate your arrival?

LOCKDOWN  
Soon.

SHOCKWAVE  
Soon is not a number.

LOCKDOWN  
Shortly, then. Lockdown out.

The transmission cuts off in the middle of Shockwave's frustrated cursing.

Prowl emerges from the shadows but is immediately snatched by the neck and slammed into the shelves. He dangles, growling in protest as a pair of red optics bore into his face.

LOCKDOWN  
(viciously)  
How can I be certain you won't rat out my passengers?

PROWL  
(strained)  
I…told you…I am…no longer an…Autobot.

Lockdown continues the penetrating glare then eases the squirming ninja down to his feet and releases the hold on his neck.

LOCKDOWN  
You fer real, kid?

PROWL  
(rubbing his neck)  
Yes…(he meets Lockdown's glare with sincere desperation) What will it take to convince you?

Prowl flinches as Lockdown's hand glides past his head and into the shelf behind him. He's uncomfortable by the breaching of his comfort zone, even more so in the fact that Lockdown's expression is calm and unreadable. The modded hand retreats, now holding a device which is instantly shoved against the ninja's chest.

LOCKDOWN  
Use that. It'll mask your energy signal.

Prowl grabs the device with a fumbling hand and looks to the bounty hunter with question.

Lockdown tilts his head in a 'follow me' gesture and turns toward the doorway.

LOCKDOWN  
C'mon. You can stow away in the engine room.

The relieved yet surprised ninja follows him out of the bridge and down the hallway. He tries to interpret the nonsensical grumbles coming from his new ally, but the growing whir of engines from behind the door they're advancing on makes anything but a shout impossible to clearly decipher.

They stop at the door but Lockdown doesn't open it. He instead turns and looks down upon the pondering blue optic visor with the intent of more interrogation.

LOCKDOWN  
(shouting over engine noise)  
How is it you're not harboring a grudge 'gainst me for takin' out your master?

PROWL  
(matching his shout)  
I do not wish to discuss--

LOCKDOWN  
(interrupting)  
Look kid, if you're gonna go into business with me then you need to learn the ethics of communication. How'm I suppose to trust you if you don't clue me in (taps his hook against Prowl's forehead) to what's goin' on in that twisted processor of yours.

Prowl jerks away from the hook with irritation.

PROWL  
Because no one's past is without blemish, including my own. (takes a moment to regain his composure) Everyone is guilty of treachery in one way or another. Some choose the path of regret, others redemption, and the truly depraved simply wallow in apathy.

Lockdown can only respond with a single raised brow.

PROWL  
(continuing smugly)  
It is not my place to judge your quality of character, however, I am not without valid suspicion in regard to the path you chose.

LOCKDOWN  
(confused and frustrated)  
The spark kinda religious poppycock you tossin' me? I killed your sensei. You have every right to judge my quality of character.

Prowl drops his head as his spark stings with a rehashed mourning.

PROWL  
(shaking his head, speaking softly)  
Your actions against Master Yoketron are horrendous...I do indeed have every right to depise you for them. (meets Lockdown's optics again) But I don't believe you could have done the damage you did if _our_ master didn't allow you to.

Lockdown's optics brighten hotly but instead of smacking the kid with a retort, he jams his spiked shoulder into the door and bursts into the engine room. He grabs the large lever on the wall next the door and wrenches it down, immediately causing the deafening engine roar to descend its pitch into silence.

LOCKDOWN  
Need you quiet a klik, darlin'.

Prowl enters the engine room and is immediately engulfed by the bounty hunter's shadow.

LOCKDOWN  
(tapping his claw against Prowl's chest)  
You sayin' Yoketron_ let _me mess him up?

PROWL  
(rising to the challenge)  
Yes, and I believe you're aware of this. You attacked an opponent who did not fight back, and that has wrenched your spark nearly every waking moment since it happened.

This accusation does not sit well with the bounty hunter. His hook drops to his side but he keeps a stern expression locked on the accuser.

PROWL  
(continuing)  
Your words, that night in the stadium, gave you away. You clearly admitted how betraying your sensei was no easy task.

LOCKDOWN  
(shaking head in offense)  
You got some serious spark plugs, Prowl. If you processor wasn't already glitchin' so bad, I'd bust it wide open.

PROWL  
(pleased with himself)  
Are you going to deny my observations after having just lectured me on communication?

LOCKDOWN  
No…am about to drop the subject completely by (nudges his hook into Prowl's neck) rippin' your vocals out and sellin' em to an after hours chat service.

Prowl simply laughs at the threat.

LOCKDOWN  
(mildly offended)  
Think that's funny? I'll do it!

PROWL  
(laughter settling down into a crooked grin)  
If you did that, you would ironically become their most regular customer.

LOCKDOWN  
(optics brighten fiercely)  
Why you arrogant little…the spark you tryin' to say!?

Prowl turns away leaving the lividly ruffled bounty hunter to fester in his suspicions. He looks over the engine room with a playful smirk.

PROWL  
This room is disgusting. I suppose lifting a servo to clean is below you.

The cocky ninja looks back over his shoulder to gloat in his teasing but quickly finds himself spun around and pushed forcefully against the engine block by one, very angry hand.

Lockdown presses upon the ninja and stops when only centimeters separate the two. He bears down on him with burning optics, further angered by the smirk that seems to have found a permanent home on Prowl's face.

LOCKDOWN  
Don't you dare think you can waltz onto my ship and flick this attitude at me. I haven't agreed to a partnership yet and at the rate you're goin', I aint gonna! Foolish pride is a death sentence in my line of work and I sure as shit don't need ya--

The bounty hunter cuts himself off as he hears Prowls ventilation rate increase and feels the slim black chassis warm to match the heat radiating from the engine.

LOCKDOWN  
(looking him up and down)  
Spark's wrong with you?!

PROWL  
(talking low but excited)  
You carry on as if my arrogance bothers you, when in fact, it does quite the opposite.

It finally clicks in the bounty hunter's processor that the kid is playing at seduction and not antagonism, a sure sign that something was definitely off about him. Being a scoundrel, Lockdown's first instinct is to devour the ninja in a torrent of lust, but being the stubborn and proud old mech he is, he's not about to give in so easily.

LOCKDOWN  
(not budging)  
You don't have a clue what you're doin'. What's causin' you to glitch so hard? I have yet to see any trace of the Prowl I know.

The brazen ninja leans in, stretching as tall as he can to bring his face within dangerous proximity of a kiss.

PROWL  
The Prowl you knew was a fool.

It takes everything in Lockdown's limited resources of self-control to hold back from consuming the Prowl's tiny smirk. He begins justifying what harm a little playing around could really do. Spark knows he's wanted this since the first time he laid optics on the ninja, but this isn't exactly the state he wants Prowl in for their first go. Regardless, he can't deny the heat rising in his core and rapidly shrinking space behind his interface panel.

LOCKDOWN  
(still not budging)  
You sure this is a door you wanna open?

Prowl dims his optics and slightly tilts his head, putting their lips even closer. The smell of low-grade energon teases his acute senses and sends a shudder down his chassis.

PROWL  
(whisper)  
I am here aren't I?

The ninja nips at the stiff bottom lip of the frowning, tattooed face with is parted, petite mouth.

A wave of want crashes over the bounty hunter. Glitched processor or not, the kid is hot. He looks, smells and feels like Prowl which is all he needs to give into his lust. He wastes no time gripping the back of the smooth black helm and pressing his hungry maw into the delicate creature. Prowl releases a moan which resonates inside the bounty hunter's mouth and teases a guttural purr from the mech.

Lockdown separates from the kiss just enough to point out the only negative aspect of the moment.

LOCKDOWN  
(gravely whisper)  
Dammit kid, you pick the worst time. The 'cons are expecting me--

PROWL  
(breathless)  
Then we had better be quick about this.

That's all the bounty hunter needs to hear. He presses back into the kiss then slides his hand and hook down the irresistible body, stopping at the light-colored hips. With a grunt, he heaves the skinny legs up to wrap around his waist.

Prowl responds accordingly and locks his wheeled feet behind the musclecar's back. He snakes his hands up the broadening back and wedges his fingers into the first available gap in the plating. He presses every inch of himself into Lockdown, squirming and arching to experiment as many angles of bodily contact as possible.

Both sparks throb heavily from behind the chest plates. Their energy build-up guides the harmonic moans, rhythmic grinding and searing heat pouring from the exhilarated bodies. Flicks of black, gold and green paint like dirty snowflakes drift down to floor beneath them.

Lockdown's growls grow louder as he breaks from the kiss and bites down on narrow neck, Prowl's holler exciting him more as he laps up the energon seeping from the fresh wound. The hunter's interface panel retracts and unsheathes a full, hungry spike. He presses it into the petite, beige pelvis pulling more sensual noises from the strangely animalistic ninja. Prowl's panel retracts revealing his own erect, lubricant-tipped spike. Lockdown feels it slide against his and his servos weaken from mind-numbing lust.

LOCKDOWN  
Primus, you're hot!

Lockdown wraps his hand around Prowl's spike, spreading the fluid down from the tip and along the shaft. He slowly pumps it, reveling every wanton whimper escaping Prowl's mouth. The ninja tilts his back to lean on the engine block, his mouth parted and teeth clenching at each firm squeeze on his spike. He digs his fingers deeper, almost vengefully into the spiked back. Lockdown groans as the pain shoots down his chassis and causes his spike to release a dollop of fluid. His hand slides off the ninja's throbbing spike to make way for his own spike as it enters a tight, wet valve.

Prowl moans wildly, his valve clenching greedily around the bounty hunter's impressive girth. Lockdown begins with slow thrusts, dropping his gaze down to catch the processor glitching sight of his spike sliding in and out of the improbably valve. He presses their chassis tighter with each thrust making sure to feel the kid's spike press into his pelvis. His thumb, glistening with Prowl's lubricant traces over the tiny mouth then presses into it, forcing itself onto his glossa. Prowl shudders at the unexpected taste of himself and illuminates his optics to display his uncertainty with his partner's action.

Lockdown smiles deviously, pulling his thumb from the wet mouth and leaning in to taste the multiple flavors of Prowl from his tiny lips. His rhythm of thrusts increase steadily sending the ninja's responsive chassis slamming repeatedly into the engine block. His hook is now fastened around the narrow waist and his hand drifts down to squeezes a creamy, tight thigh.

Prowl bursts with loud, short moans each time his back slams into the wall. The nodes in his valuve are nearly numb with pleasure. His fingers claw into Lockdown circuitry invoking almost frightening noises from the musclecar. The gravely vocals penetrate into his mouth, traveling deeper to tease his engorged spark. The ninja cries out, ascending into overload, his chassis tensing and his legs clamping tight around Lockdown's waist. The hunter follows suit but vocalizes something frightening as his own overload tears through his chassis and fills Prowl's valve with hot transfluid.

LOCKDOWN  
Ohhh Prowl...I want more of you.

The bounty hunter slides down to his knees, slipping his spike from the pool of fluids and pulling Prowl with him to the floor. He moves his hand from the ninja's thigh to brace himself against the wall, memorizing the feeling of the legs still wrapped tight around him. He lays Prowl down then retreats his tatooed face down between the slender thighs. Prowl is still basking in his after glow, half aware of the bounty hunter's actions until he feels a glossa teasing the drenched lining of his valve and a warm mouth close around his erect spike. Prowl archs his back and clenches his thighs, moaning unevenly as Lockdown's glossa teases his lubricated tip.

It takes only a few strategic passes of the hunter's glossa to send Prowl into a second overload. The kid's stuttering moans practically pull another 'load from Lockdown. If this creature under him was the typical pleasure model, he would make damn sure to get off at least twice, but strangely enough, the hunter is less concerned with his own physical greed in the moment. He brings himself up to meet Prowl's optics and leans his forehead against the golden chevron, his mouth parted and merely a breath away from the dark, prim pucker.

LOCKDOWN  
(softly)  
You have any idea how long I've wanted--

The bounty hunter catches himself before giving away too much and simply finishes the thought with a longing stare into the blue optic visor.

Prowl dims his optics and lays his head back against the floor, his mouth tilted in the tiniest of smirks. His hands drop to his tingling sides and his ventilation rate descends to a near-stasis level of relaxation.

Lockdown wants only to collapse onto his new…partner then drift into blissful stasis, but the thought of the 'cons walking into such a scene instantly sobers him of such fantasies. He regretfully heaves himself to his feet, accepting the closure of their interlude and standing over Prowl with a feeling he can't quite interpret. He sighs with an aged growl as he soaks in the unlikely visage of the kid's beautifully sprawled body upon his engine room's floor. It takes all his will to turn and walk away, muttering a feeble attempt at regaining his gruff composure.

LOCKDOWN  
Damned little punk.


	3. Willing Prisoner

_This scene takes place after the chapter "Alliance" in A Time For Trust. Megatron has just willingly turned himself over to the Autobots in order to form an alliance. Cybertron is under threat of a Quintesson takeover and Megatron knows they can't be defeated without a joint effort from ALL Cybertronians. This bit was written based on a request on Live Journal and it just happen to fit into our little AU._

_(saith antepathy):Toyz, the author of A Time for Trust (read it read it read it) has super graciously let me borrow her 'verse for a meme ficlet. The requester wanted TFA Megatron/Optimus "willing prisoner" . Toyz has also given permission (I really take intellectual property rights seriously, and it IS her 'verse!!) to post this little ficlet here for y'all. _

_FFN is down, but my collab Optimus Bob told me how to sneaky-deaky around it by cutting/pasting an existing upload. Awesome!!! _

*****

"I never thought I'd say this," Megatron said, "But I am almost glad to see you . You, at least, are a familiar enemy And infinitely less annoying than Sentinel Prime." Optimus knew better than to underestimate Megatron even while in cuffs and injured.

"Sentinel Magnus," Optimus corrected. He gestured Megatron to step ahead of him on the way down to the med bay. The least the Autobots could do, Megatron thought, for all he had risked, was to tend to his injuries.

"Deliciously naïve of you, Autobot," Megatron said, blandly.

"How so?"

"You follow too blindly to these titles. All of you Autobots do, with your 'Primes' and your 'Magnuses'."

"Sentinel Magnus will be a great leader," Optimus said.

"Perhaps. Someday. But can you Autobots afford to wait that long? And don't you deserve—don't you need—strong leadership now?" He limped a little, from the gash in his leg. Even injured, he was plenty dangerous.

"What are you trying to say, Megatron?" Optimus said, warily. Megatron had agreed to the stasis cuffs a little too easily, and after he'd seen how quickly Megatron had sliced through Chromia's cuffs, Optimus wasn't entirely sure they would do any good.

"I am merely saying," Megatron stopped, turning to face Optimus directly, "That you would be a better leader than Sentinel."

Optimus broke his gaze away from Megatron's cool, red optics. This had to be a trick, some scheme. An attempt to sow dissent. Optimus was a loyal Autobot. If not to Sentinel Prime, than to Sentinel as the Magnus. The people had spoken, people who had seen and known Sentinel for years, while he, Optimus himself, had hidden away in the far reaches of the galaxy. Any doubts he had about Sentinel were nothing but old grudges, personal friction from long ago that Sentinel had grown out of. Cybertronians, the High Council, knew Sentinel better than Optimus himself. He trusted them, and in that trust he placed his loyalty.

"I am not a better leader," he said, finally. 'Sentinel has led the Elite Guard."

"Good soldiers," Megatron countered, interrupting, "can lead themselves. Leading a gaggle of space-bridge repair glitches, on the other hand, requires real leadership. And you led them…against us."

"Almost sounds like a compliment, Megatron." He hit the button to call the elevator.

"I do not idly compliment. I state the truth. You were, are, an honorable opponent."

"Sentinel has honor," Optimus said, but even as he spoke the words rang…a little flat. Sentinel hadn't displayed much honor with Elita One. No, he corrected himself, old news. We've both done a lot of growing up since then, and I cannot make him bear all the blame for that. I own as much guilt in Elita One's…alteration as Sentinel. "And," he continued, trying to gain more ground, "the war is over. So…we aren't opponents any more."

"We aren't?" Megatron quirked an eyebrow. "Then I shall simply bid you a farewell, wish you the best, and be off, shall I?" He stepped to one side, toward the exit. Optimus tightened up. Megatron relaxed, stepped back, grinning. "No…?" he purred. "If the war is truly over, if we are to be allies, why am I being denied my liberty?"

"We, uh, things need to be sorted out first," Optimus said, still on edge. Megatron shrugged lightly, stepping into the elevator, obediently.

"Sorted out. As in some of us sorted into permanent detention. Going to strand us on Chaar again to die, are you?"

"I, uh, it's not my decision to make." The door whooshed closed behind Optimus. He felt…more than a little trapped in the small elevator. Megatron seemed to fill the whole thing. No, he told himself. Megatron will behave. He's been compliant so far. And if he does try something, you'll be ready. Though, I wish I could get him to…not talk.

"It could be your decision. It should be."

"Stop talking like this."

Megatron chuckled. "The truth makes you so uncomfortable, Autobot."

"My name," Optimus said, impatiently, "is Optimus Prime."

"It should be Optimus Magnus." Megatron grinned, as if he were enjoying this immensely. Then he frowned, a bit showily. "You believe that your Sentinel will be a great leader? Learn early from your mistakes, Autobot Optimus. Watch how he treats me and my Decepticons. Notice the honor and fairness that he shows us—despite our cooperation fighting against the Quintessons."

"He will. The Autobot High Council will assure it."

Megatron laughed, throwing his head back, his torso rippling. Optimus shifted uncomfortably on his feet, glad when the elevator reached its destination in the medbay's bright, clean level. He stepped out first, aware that Megatron had an opportunity to attack him from behind.

Megtron followed him off the elevator without so much as a peep of protest, his cuffed wrists held almost daintily away from his body. "You are young yourself, Autobot Optimus. I forget sometimes. Remember, I have seen politics. Outright warfare might look uglier, but politics is by far the nastier enterprise." He stepped across the threshold of medbay with a certain uncowed dignity, somehow managing to look regal and dangerous and ferally graceful while still limping heavily. "I suspect you Autobots will come, in time, to regret this peace you claim you have created."

Until then, Megatron added to himself, I shall simply wait. I shall play your game. Willingly play your prisoner, your enemy-in-defeat. As I have before. He smiled down at Optimus, seeing, already, the seeds he'd sown taking root.


End file.
